Visual effects studios and film studios may organize a particular project based on a workflow. The workflow may include pre-production, production, and post-production phases. The pre-production phase may relate to concept development and story development. The production phase may relate to creation and development of the film and/or visual project. The post-production phase may relate to final editing of the project. The production phase (pipeline) may be divided into discrete tasks. The discrete tasks may include modeling, background and color, special effects, animation, lighting and texturing, and/or rendering. Each task in the production pipeline may be assigned to a specialist, for example, an animator would be assigned the task of animation. The workstation requirements for each task may vary based on the specific task, for example, animation may not require high computing capabilities, but rendering may require high computing capabilities.
Each workstation may be setup and tailored for the specific task. The technical lead may manually setup each workstation based on a benchmarking of the graphics processing unit. The manual setup may be time consuming, because the technical lead may have to calculate and/or estimate the usage of a graphics processing unit for each specific task. Additionally, once a workstation is setup for the specific task, there may be difficulty in using the workstation for another task. For example, an animation workstation may have difficulty performing a rendering task, because the animation workstation may not have enough computing capabilities. Conversely, a rendering workstation may be underutilized if it were used to perform an animation task, because animation may not require much computing capabilities.
Rendering may utilize a significant amount of computing capabilities. Rendering may be the process of generating an image from a model through computer programs. The rendering process may be time consuming, because rendering may be a complex process that may require significant computing resources. The computing resources dedicated to the rendering process may be limited to workstations setup for rendering, which may limit access to available computing resources.